


Material Things

by SLUG_CAT624



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome!Che, BountyHunter!Ventress, Dark(ish)!Anakin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy(ish) ending for now - may continue (it could get worse), Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Mandalorian Culture, Multi, Offscreen Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unconditional Love, trans!Obi-Wan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 16:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19577479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: Satine gently tilts Obi-Wan’s head to met hers.  “Let me ask you a question, cyar’ika.  If I was no longer a Duchess, would you still love me?”Obi-Wan looks floored.  “Yes, of course.”“And if I was horribly disfigured?”“Yes.”“And if I was a man?”“Satine…”“Answer the question, darling.”Obi-Wan sighed.  “Yes.  Always and forever.”  She kissed him.“Then you have your answer.”





	Material Things

The moment the ship jumped to hyperspace with an unsteady lurch, Ventress jumped from the pilot’s chair and started briskly to the medical bunk inlaid on the wall of the ship.

Kenobi’s hair lay just past his shoulders in waves, showing just how long he had been imprisoned by Dooku. For whatever reason, he no longer had a beard, and his face looked oddly child-like. He had a black eye and several bruises- signs of struggle, not necessarily torture, and it worried Ventress slightly. Kenobi was not the kind of person to get a black eye against a hopeless cause.

Ventress turned her attention to the heavy duty bandages around the man’s chest. Something told her they were there long before his most recent capture, and something in her shifted, knowing their significance.

Despite every evidence to the contrary, transgender beings were still treated with scorn thoughout most of the galexy. She didn’t know if Jedi were included in that, but…

“Your a brave man, Kenobi.” She turned her attention to the trail of blood that had soaked through his leggings, running down his leg. She growled, a surge of protectiveness unexpectedly rising in her. She rose and adjusted the various dials on the ship.  _ I know why I found you dumped in a fucking alleyway now, Kenobi. I’m getting you back to Skywalker and then hunting whoever did this down. _

[][][]

Anakin really shouldn’t have hacked into the Temples security feed, but he’s desperate. The moment Ventress’s ship touched down, his master was whipped away by the healers.

_ Ventress was scowling. Bant approached her, and the bounty hunter’s gaze softened. _

_ “Make sure his beard grows back.” Ventress said with the strangest look in her eye. Bants force signature rang with understanding. _

_ “It always dose.” Ventress nodded and stalked back to her ship. _

He looked onto the data pad to the blurry footage where Obi-Wan was blinking his eyes open. Bant sat on the foot of his bed, eyes round and sad. Vos stood on the other side, his entire posture screaming displeasure.

Obi-Wan looked ill. “What happened?” His voice was unusually small. Bant looked hesitant, but Vos blurted out-

“You were raped.” Immediately, Obi-Wan hung his head over the side of the bed and gagged. Bant looked close to tears as she gently laid Obi-Wan back down on the pillows. Obi-Wan felt his beardless face with one hand and cringed.

“If we start the medication up again today, Obi, it will be back in six months or so.”

_ Medication? _ Anakin thought, bewildered.

“Six months?” Obi-Wan whispered faintly. “Oh force- six months?” Vos dragged a chair over to Obi-Wan’s bed and sat.

“Who have you told, Obi?” Anakin’s mouth falls open in shock at the gentleness on the Kriffar’s face. Obi-Wan covered his face with shaking hands.

“Helix knows… and Cody… the Duchess…” His master let out a strangled moan, and Vos pulls the other man towards him in a tight embrace. Bant holds Obi-Wan’s hand tightly.

“Have you told Anakin?” she asks, and Obi-Wan’s breath stutters, and he begins to sob uncontrollably. Bant instantly looks regretful. “Oh Obi… it’s alright. Tell him when  _ your _ ready, don’t tell him for us.”

“No, I… need to tell him… but…” The words are said though shaking sobs, and Anakin’s heart clenches. “... he’ll hate me… not a real person…” Vos curses.

“Obi, if he says that, let alone  _ thinks _ that, I will bring you his head.” The Kriffar Jedi looks dead serious. Obi-Wan nods into Vos’s chest, and a stur of jealousy rises in Anakin. _ I should be the one in there, he should be telling ME! _

Anakin storms down to the healer’s ward, leaving the datapad behind.

[][][]

Master Che stands rod strait in the entry of the Healing Halls.

“Where is  _ he? _ ” Anakin snarls, and Che looks down at him dismissavly. 

“Master Kenobi is not currently accepting visitors, Skywalker.”

Anakin grit his teeth together. “I’m his  _ padawan _ .”

Che sniffs. “Not anymore, Skywalker, as you have been trying to impress upon me the last year and a half. Now, you will not bother any of my healers or harass  _ any _ of my patients,  _ including _ Master Kenobi. Good day, Skywalker.” Che turned on her heel and left, and Anakin stormed form the halls.

_ Then I’ll find out another way. _ The darkside hummed in agreement.

[][][]

Obi-Wan woke up to slim fingers combing through his hair, and familiar perfume. “Satine…” She bends down and presses a light kiss on his cheek.

“And my handsome knight awakens.” She let his hair fall back onto one shoulder. “Shall I cut it,  _ ner kar’ta? _ ”

A single tear rolled down Obi-Wan’s cheek. “I don’t know anymore, Satine. I don’t know who I am.” he grouses softly.

Satine hums, and slides into bed with him. “Then let me tell you who you are,  _ cyar’ika. _ You are a  _ Jetti _ . You are my  _ riduur _ , the only being who holds my heart. You are strong, brave, and as handsome as you wish to be.” She places a hand on his cheek. “My people are not obsessed with outward appearances, Obi’ika. Though being handsome doesn't hurt, my dear.”

“Satine…”

“Yes, my dear?”

“I don’t know if I can go back to being... _ him _ again.” She doesn't even look surprised. “I hope you’ll still have me.” He can’t look at her. 

Satine gently tilts Obi-Wan’s head to met hers. “Let me ask you a question,  _ cyar’ika _ . If I was no longer a Duchess, would you still love me?”

Obi-Wan looks floored. “Yes, of course.”

“And if I was horribly disfigured?”

“Yes.”

“And if I was a man?”

“Satine…”

“Answer the question, darling.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “Yes. Always and forever.” She kissed him. 

“Then you have your answer.” She looked down at Obi-Wan’s bandaged chest. “You have several broken ribs, darling. Will you let me treat them?”

Obi-Wan nodded. Satine unwound the crude bandages he had fashioned in the alley that night, saying nothing at the harsh red lines and patches they left. She did nothing to acknowledge Obi-Wan’s breasts, but did not blatantly advert her eyes either. Obi-Wan winced as she set the first rib in place, and she stopped and held his head in her hands until Obi-Wan’s brow unfurrowed. In when on like that for another six ribs, until she spoke again.

“Is there anything more, darling?”

“Stay?”

“Of course.” She took Obi-Wan’s hair in her hands. “If we're not going to cut this, darling, let me braid it so it won’t knot.”

Obi-Wan fell asleep again to Satine’s fingers running though ( _ his? hers?) _ hair once more.


End file.
